


Love Changes Everything

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry feels tired, burned-out and passionless. He drifts with the current, complying with what people ask of him, and sleeping with anyone that meets his alcohol muddled mind's fancy. Enter Draco, who wants Harry and has kept an eye on the man for a long time... Drarry. HP/DM. Slash





	1. Prologue

_**Title: Love changes Everything** _

_**A/N: This is a prompt that I got from Queenofshire405 at AO3. She told me about this plot and I have made slight modifications in it.** _

_**Summary: Harry feels tired, burned-out and passionless. He drifts with the current, complying with what people ask of him, and sleeping with anyone that meets his alcohol muddled mind's fancy. Enter Draco, who wants Harry and has kept an eye on the man for a long time... Drarry. HP/DM.** _

_** Prologue ** _

BANG

BANG

BANG

Harry was sleeping when he heard his front door bang loudly.

"Go 'way" He slurred. The hand that was draped over his chest shifted on his stomach.

"Lemme 'leep."

_Bloody hell, why do I always have to bring some stupid stranger in my bed every other night?_

BANG

BANG

"Open your bloody door, Potter."

BANG

"All right, I am coming. I am coming." He pushed the stranger's hand away and stood up, yawning loudly.

"Appalling manners." Harry had a terrible hangover which was the reason that he failed to recognise the stranger's voice.

"Shut -" Harry yawned again "-up."

The man chuckled and Harry wore his pyjamas and went to open the door.

As expected, Ron and Hermione were standing on his door. They never warned before coming. If it had not been for the fact that the door was locked, they would simply have barged inside his room too.

Harry rubbed his eyes and accioed his glasses and yawned once again. That was when he noticed that Ron was standing in front of him with his jaw dropped and face completely green. Hermione was not looking any better. Her eyes had gone wide with shock.

That was when Harry recognised the voice that had been amused by his supposed appalling manners. His own eyes shot open and he turned back to look at the man who was now sitting on HIS bed stark naked.

"Harry, what the hell is this?" Hermione asked furiously, while still gazing at Malfoy who was not bothering to cover his completely naked and gorgeous body.

"Cover yourself, Malfoy and get out of my house."

"You call this a house, Potter. This is more of a dustbin, a dump. I wonder how you live in this dump at all." Malfoy sneered at him but did cover himself with the blanket, at least his cock which was really looking very delicious.

"What is bloody Malfoy doing in your bed, mate?" Ron yelled at him.

Malfoy smirked at this "Well, I could elaborate if you like Weasel. We started with kissing on-"

"Shut up, Shut up. Shut up." Ron closed his eyes and Harry just stared at Malfoy. When Malfoy had covered his legs and cock, all Harry had felt was a strong desire to uncover the git again.

_I must have really been very drunk yesterday._

Suddenly, Hermione changed the topic and spoke very sharply "Harry, I had asked you to take Rose and Hugo to my mum's today. Have you forgotten?"

Just as suddenly, Malfoy's whole demeanour changed. He eyes changed from playful to steel so quickly that Harry just stared.

Harry was about to apologise to Hermione when Malfoy removed the blanket from his legs and Harry snapped his mouth shut because he could concentrate on nothing but Malfoy's legs and prick which was half erect.

"Mate, are you even listening to Hermione?" and then he shouted "Malfoy just cover up, all right." but Harry had eyes only for Malfoy and his gorgeous body.

"Ron, I will just get ready and take the kids-"

A rather insistent mouth stopped him from continuing. Malfoy's erection pressed against his close one and his hands crawled inside Harry's pyjamas, grasping his arse firmly.

"Fucking Merlin. Will you both stop?"

Hermione spoke in a slightly shaken voice "Harry, the kids."

But Harry was busy at the moment. Malfoy squeezed his buttocks and sucked his tongue and Harry wanted to moan loudly. Malfoy proceeded to suck his lower lip and then lick it and Harry did moan loudly enough to warrant a shout "Mate, just stop. You have to take the kids." and then suddenly Malfoy stopped. He stroked Harry's buttocks and then squeezed them once and then removed his hands, pecking Harry's cheeks softly.

"Honestly Weasel, how very kinky of you, watching your best friend make out along with your wife." He sneered and Harry sensed the anger that was still there in Malfoy's voice.

"You bastard-"

"Malfoy, you dirty prick, just shut up. Harry has responsibilities to fulfil even if you don't." Hermione hissed "I am getting late and so is Ron. Just let Harry go. he will return to entertain you later tonight."

"Actually, Granger. I will have you know that Potter is not going anywhere with you."

"I am not going with them?" Harry was still so dazed from the kiss that he couldn't concentrate on what Malfoy was saying.

"I am?" Harry asked and was ignored again, though Malfoy kissed his lips softly.

"Why will he purchase a new home? This is good enough." It was Ron who had asked this question "Will you cover yourself, Malfoy?"

"No for the second question and this is not a house. Now just get out."

"You have no right to throw us out, Malfoy. Harry is our best friend and would not appreciate you throwing us out once he has recovered from his hangover."

"We will see that later, Weasel. Leave and owl before arriving at our place next time."

Harry was still staring at Malfoy, though he was beginning to realize what exactly was happening. It was late, though, because Ron and Hermione closed the door with a bang and left after twin furiously whispered "It's not your bloody place."

"Here, Potter, drink this. This will remove your hangover." Malfoy whispered and helped him drink a cherry flavoured potion.

It was effective because Harry blinked and blinked again. Only the he glared at Malfoy and exploded "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF, MALFOY?" and punched Malfoy on his nose.

"How crass, Potter." Malfoy muttered and healed his nose with a flick of his wand. He proceeded to accio some pyjamas of Harry and put them on as if he bloody owned them.

"You have ten seconds to leave my place, Malfoy."

Harry could only stare because Malfoy kissed his forehead and then his lips before saying "I will give you an hour to pack your things. I would like to sleep some more. You woke me up rather early the I am used to." and then the stupid blonde irritating git proceeded to go and sleep on HIS bed.

"Why, one hour?" Harry asked in a frustrated, yet curious voice.

"One hour, because Mr. Frederick is arriving in precisely an hour to purchase this dump."

"WHAT."

"One hour, Potter."

TBC

**_Please read and review (looks down and smiles)_ **


	2. I Love You

**_ Chapter-1 _ **

**_ I Love You _ **

Two days had passed and he still had not idea as to why Malfoy was turning his whole life upside down. Presently, he was at Malfoy's apartment which was nothing like his. It was big and clean and spacious and of course luxurious. He had everything from oven to refrigerator to television.

At the present moment, he was waiting for the blonde git to complete his shower and answer his questions. He had brought Harry to his apartment yesterday and then disappeared to do whatever he did other than annoying him to hell.

"Did you order Chinese, Potter?" Malfoy asked once he entered the room.

"Yes. It will arrive in half an hour. Would you please answer my questions now?"

Malfoy remained silent, staring at himself in the mirror, combing his hair. Honestly, the man invested too much time on his hair and it annoyed Harry so very much.

"Malfoy." He gritted his teeth and Malfoy replied "Coming in a minute, Potter. Patience is virtue."

Harry closed his eyes and prayed the heavens above to give him some patience.

Finally, the git arrived and he had the audacity to simply lay down on the sofa with his head on HIS lap.

"Malfoy." Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hmmm." He answered as if lying on Harry's lap was a daily occurrence.

Harry wanted to ask a million and one things but what he blurted was completely different.

"You look tired."

"Hmmm. I am tired and I am starving because I didn't have lunch."

Harry just stared, trying to understand why Malfoy had stayed hungry for an entire day.

"Why? You could have simply ordered something." He asked, a little comfortable when the other man burrowed in his stomach.

Malfoy sighed, his eyes still closed and then spoke "I prepare my lunch and dinner in the morning itself. I do not like ordering food. Since I knew that I would have to order it at night, I avoided it at lunch."

Harry was very surprised when Malfoy picked his hand and placed it on his head.

"Give me a head massage for a little while please. I have a terrible headache, Harry."

It was domestic and nauseating and everything Harry had dreamt of in childhood and everything he had thought he would never get. Today, when he sat on Malfoy's sofa with Malfoy's head on his lap, giving him a head massage as if it was his own house, he felt a strange longing, longing that he did not understand. He cleared his throat to remove the inexplicable lump that had appeared out of nowhere and asked "Will you explain all this now? Why are you interfering in my life? I have received several owls from several people and I haven't answered any of them. I feel terrible Malfoy. I have commitments and I have made promises. Please tell me."

"In due time, Potter. In due time."

"I can't keep on avoiding them forever and you can't keep me caged over here."

Malfoy opened one eye and stared at him incredulously "How stupid are you Potter? The floo is completely open and you can contact anyone you want. I just wanted to avoid it, considering that we are shifting in a few days."

"We." Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise.

XXXX

Draco sighed again and burrowed his face inside Harry's stomach.

"yes, Potter. We."

"Why?" Harry asked him and he licked his lips.

"I can't tell you yet."

It pained Draco that Harry did not even ask why they were not choosing the house together. Of course they were but the fact that Harry did not even care about the place he was supposed to live in worried Draco.

Harry looked at the ceiling, his hand in Draco's hair, looking troubled and Draco hated to see Harry so worried.

"Potter. Harry look at me." He asked, taking his right hand in his.

Harry did and Draco confessed "I love you."

Harry reacted the way Draco had expected. His jaw dropped in shock and his hand that was in Draco's hair stopped stroking. His startling green eyes were wide in shock.

"Wha- But we have met after five years. The last time we met was at the trials and we were drunk the last -"

"You were the only one who was drunk." Draco muttered and Harry's jaw dropped again.

"I don't understand. Please elaborate."

"I can't explain anything to you yet, Harry. Please do not force me otherwise."

Draco's hands were tied. He couldn't very tell Harry that he had been following the man for the last three years and that he knew everything about the man that a person could possibly know. So he laid his cards on the table. He told as much truth as he could right now and then stayed stubbornly silent.

"I am just supposed to accept this, whatever this is." Harry asked.

"Would you rather prefer me to entertain you at nights and then leave by the mornings? Is that the kind of relationship you seek, if that can be called a relationship at all." Draco asked the other man bluntly and Harry was silent for a few minutes. Draco continued "Is this really an imposition on you? If my lying on your lap is what disturbs you, I can get up." Draco moved to get up, though his legs were still aching and his head was still pounding owing to his tiring day.

"No, it's okay." Harry whispered rather frantically, trying to keep him in place in his lap. Draco hid a smile and lay back on his lap.

Draco had just closed his eyes back when the bell rang. He moved to get up and was just about to stand when Harry pushed him back on the sofa.

"Ummm, you look rather tired. Just stay here. I will serve the dinner." Harry said and Draco looked at the man. After following Harry for about three years, Draco knew enough about the other man to realize when Harry was depressed and when he was happy and when he was just sad. Most of the times, he was sad or depressed but at this moment, Harry simply looked content and so Draco settled down on the sofa, letting the man experience the simple joys of life.

It had taken three years for Draco to talk to Harry. Initially, Harry had simply been an enigma and Draco had watched him from a distance. Gone was the vibrant energetic Harry Potter who had defeated the dark lord and saved the entire wizarding world. Harry had reduced to a passionless man who did not even cook for himself. He would simply go hungry or order. He would not clean his house for days. He did not even take proper bath. A simple cleaning charm sufficed. Soap occupied very less space in Harry's shopping.

Still Draco could not stop himself from falling in love with Harry, Harry who would still work tirelessly for the ministry, without seeking any rewards, who still obeyed his best friends at the drop of a hat. The fact that he was being manipulated by everyone did not enter the man's mind.

"Where is the crockery kept?" Harry asked loudly.

"Second shelf from the right."

"Okay."

Draco fell in love with Harry's kindness and patience. Harry had been donating money and other supplies to various orphanages.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" Draco asked, smiling as Harry brought the Chinese in a bowl and placed the plate and forks in front of Draco and himself.

"Hmmm. It's simply divine."

They had their dinner in peace.

Later that night, when Draco went to sleep beside Harry, he still wondered why Harry had not pressed him for answers. Any sane man would. He turned towards the other man and stroked his cheeks softly.

It had been nice and peaceful today but the peace won't last long. Harry's so called best friend would take care of that. Draco would try to make him understand and bring the passionate, vibrant man Harry had been in Hogwarts back. It would be difficult, but the result would be worth it.

XXXX

Morning dawned and a very delicious smell woke Harry up. For a moment, he wondered what the smell belonged to and why it was present in his rather dirty house. After a whole minute, he remembered that he was in Draco's home and he saw Draco's packed bag kept with his own on the bed beside him. He had simply thrown his clothes all over the floor last night but the clothes were nowhere to be seen. Some clothes were kept folded on the corner of the bed along with a towel and a toothbrush.

Harry simply cast a cleaning charm on himself and heard a shout "Go and shower, Harry. You stink."

"I don't. I cast a -"

"Cleaning charm daily. I know but that is not sufficient. Go and bathe. Breakfast is ready and then we have to leave. I have chosen a few houses. We will be going and looking at them today."

"But, the bags are already packed."

"My elf Dobby will bring them to our new residence."

"Why are you cooking if you have an elf?" Harry yelled the question and Malfoy laughed "I like doing my work on my own. I call him if I need him. He has my instructions."

"Did Dobby pack the bags and clean the room."

"No." The answer came and harry was stunned speechless. He had nothing to say so he simply got up and took a bath. For the first time, his shower went undisturbed. Hermione or Ron would always keep on yelling at him to make it fast and he was never quick enough, so they asked him to simply cast a cleaning charm and get going. Cleaning charm became his habit soon and he stopped bothering to bathe at all to accommodate his other people's schedules.

After showering and taking the much needed shower, he entered the dining room. They had eaten in the living room itself so Harry had had not had the opportunity to eat in the dining room. It was simply beautiful. Everything from curtains to table to chair to crockery was perfect.

It made him wonder why Malfoy was leaving the home at all.

"Why are you leaving this place Malfoy? It is perfect and beautiful."

Malfoy was quiet for a few moments, serving the pancakes and kettle and juice carton on the table and spoke after settling down.

"Why, indeed? I searched for the answer for three years. Finally, I have found the answer, Harry. I love you and love changes everything. I am ready to leave this house because I love you and you need me to leave this house." This being said, he started eating the pancakes.

"I don't understand. Why would loving me force you to change your residence when it is completely perfect? I could simply live here." Harry asked, a confused frown creasing his forehead.

Malfoy smiled a bit and replied "You would not understand yet. But you will, in time, understand my reasons and motives when you will reach where I am. It will take time but you will reach there."

Harry had never met man more complicated than Malfoy. Nothing he said or did made sense to Harry.

Nevertheless, he shook his head and completed his breakfast in peace.

"Pancakes are delicious. I love chocolate pancakes but no one has ever made them for me. Thank you for such a delicious breakfast, Malfoy."

"Thank you." Malfoy was smiling and Harry's lips spread in a wide smile when he saw it.

Draco was smiling and was happy to see the rare smile that grazed Harry's lips but he was sure Harry had never bothered to tell anyone about his choices at all. Perhaps no one had cared about his likes and dislikes at all. Another thing that worried Draco was that Harry did not protest Draco's decisions at all.

Any sane human being would have thrown a huge tantrum and then stormed out of Draco's house on being forced to change his complete life at the drop of a hat. But Harry did not even utter a word. He simply went along with Draco's wishes.

A rather loud and rude howler of Hermione Granger interrupted his musings and their peaceful breakfast.

"HARRY POTTER, I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MAN MORE SELF CENTERED THEN YOU. YOU PROMISED TO TAKE CHIILDREN TO MY MOTHER'S EVERY MONDAY AND MOLLY TO THE HOSPITAL EVERY TUESDAY. YOU SHIRKED YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES YESTERDAY AND YOU HAVE REPEATED IT TODAY. YOU MUST BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS, RUNNING AWAY WITH THAT BASTARD MALFOY AND LEAVING YOUR BEST FRIENDS BEHIND. BRING YOUR ARSE AT THE BURROW IMMEDIATELY."

Having said this, the howler burnt into nothingness.

Their reactions were completely opposite. Where he was furious with granger for blaming Harry for something that is Weasley's and her responsibilities, Harry was so ashamed and guilty that his cup of tea fell from his hand and the tea spilled everywhere. He looked completely devastated.

"I have to leave for The Burrow Malfoy."

Draco closed his eyes and though _and so it begins._

TBC

_**Please read and review. Pretty please with a cherry on the top (looks down and smiles)** _

_**Thank you to everyone who has given kudos to me or has reviewed or followed or subscribed me.** _


	3. Undue Advantage

_**A/N: Please read and review.** _

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Undue Advantage** _

"You are most certainly not leaving for The Burrow. Let them take their own responsibilities for once." Draco stood firmly in front of Harry.

"But Mrs. Weasley has trouble in walking and she can't go to St. Mungos herself, Malfoy. Let me GO." Harry glared and the last couple of words came out as a shout. He was already retreating towards the floo.

"She has seven kids to take her to St. Mungos." Draco yelled at the man and blocked the floo.

"MALFOY." Harry screamed at the exasperating man and then softened his tone "Malfoy, they are busy and-"

"Oh! you are not free either. We have to look for houses. Might I remind you in case you have forgotten." Draco glared at the man. Inwardly, he was very irritated. He hated quarrelling with Harry but it was bound to happen.

"It's not really important-" Harry was avoided Malfoy's eyes now.

"Of course it's not important for you, as was evident by the dustbin you were living in. Choosing a house is not important for you. Why?" Draco spoke in a low voice.

"It's just me. My living arrangements have never mattered to, neither me nor anyone else. There was only one purpose of my existence, defeating Voldemort and that is fulfilled. I am not important anymore. I-" Harry was babbling now and Draco interrupted him with crossed hands and a stern look on his face.

"Well, you are important for me. You matter and I care about your living arrangements. We are going to The Burrow and you are going to tell them that we have to go to choose our house and that one of her other kids can take her today."

"No-" Draco sighed and interrupted the man again "Let us go and we will see how to proceed.

XXXX

Harry glared at the man, though inwardly he was feeling warm for first time in years. No one had told him that he was important, that he mattered. How could he be angry with Malfoy for giving him importance?

They flooed over to The Burrow and found Mrs. Weasley sitting on the dining and Hermione pacing, looking at the clock after every other minute.

"HARRY, you utter useless-" Hermione shouted at him and he averted his eyes in shame.

"Mind your words, Granger." Malfoy snapped at him and Harry looked at the furious blonde in confusion

"Who the hell are you to order me around Malfoy?"

Draco was now standing in front of Harry, towering over Granger. They wore identical expressions on there faces.

"It's okay, Malfoy." Harry tried to calm the man down.

"It's most certainly not okay." On this note, the blonde walked towards Molly who was sitting quietly on the dining.

"You have seven other kids. Why does only Harry need to remember his so called responsibilities." He stared at her and asked bluntly.

"Do not talk to her this way, Malfoy." Harry hurried towards the man angrily and before he could say anything at all, Malfoy held his hand tightly in his and cast "Silencio" on him. "We were going to look for houses. I do not want Harry to live in that dump. Where were your kids when Harry needed them to remind him of his own importance other than serving there whims and fancies."

"Malfoy, shut up. You bloody filthy idiot. I am already late. I have a reservation at La Belle with Ron." Granger stomped towards him. Molly was looking at everything silently.

Harry nudged Hermione indicating towards his mouth and she removed the charm.

"Come on Molly, I will take you to St. Mungos." He tried to hold her hand but she pulled it back. She had a very unreadable expression on her face. It seemed that she was relieved, though Harry couldn't be sure.

"But you need to go to choose a good house with Draco. I can call Ginny. Ron and her wife have always been too busy to care for me."

"I can-"

"I know you can and you always have and I have always asked you to think about yourself first, haven't I?" Molly was looking at Malfoy now, who nodded and ducked his head.

"Well, I can-"

"No, I will call Ginny once you leave." Molly stayed adamant.

"Harry, how could you be so irresponsible? You promised." Having said this, Hermione stormed out of the Burrow and Harry just stared at the spot she had been standing for a good couple of minutes.

"Harry, we are getting late. Come on."

"Malfoy, you git. Let me just take her. I have responsibilities." Harry glared at the other man.

"Responsibilities, my arse. You have to take responsibility of your own life and prevent other people from manipulating you."

"I AM NOT BEING MANIPULATED."

"YOU ARE BEING MANIPULATED BY EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS."

Suddenly, Malfoy's shoulders slumped in defeat and he stared at the floor. Somehow, it was worse than the man's anger.

"I hate fighting with you. Why don't you understand?" Malfoy asked him in a very desperate voice and Molly left the room to leave them in peace.

Harry just stared at the man.

"I will do anything for you Harry. I will take Mrs. Weasley to St. Mungos for you but it's a matter of principle. If we don't put a stop to it, they will continue manipulating you." Malfoy looked at him in resignation.

"I am not being manipulated-"

"Harry. Harry. Can you please take mum to hospital? I have a match." Ginny's voice reached them and Harry had opened his mouth to speak but Malfoy beat him to it.

"Most definitely not. We were just leaving." He called back and Harry waited for the inevitable explosion.

Ginny exploded in the room and stared gobsmacked at Malfoy "Malfoy. How dare you, you bastard? Get out."

"Very well, we are getting out." Malfoy muttered snidely.

"Only you. Harry has to take mum-"

"Harry is coming with me to look for OUR house. It will be a long search and we have to leave."

"Harry can just live here. We have an extra room. He does not need to waste time to purchase a new one." She screamed and marched towards them. "He would rather take mum to hospital."

Malfoy chose to stay quiet and turned towards him, looking into his eyes. Harry looked into the man's eyes for a moment and then at Ginny, stunned beyond belief. It was just like it had been with Dursleys. Didn't they understand that he might want a house of his own, that it might not be a time wastage for him?

"Go away, Malfoy." It was Ginny who whispered furiously and Harry stopped her.

"No Ginny, I have to look for a good house for myself. I have not been allowed to chose my own house since I was a baby and I would like the opportunity now. The least you could do would be taking Molly to hospital." He muttered softly and was utterly shocked when Ginny slapped him tightly.

"Don't you understand, Harry? I have a match-"

She never got to complete her rant because Malfoy slapped her so tightly that she staggered and fell on the floor, crying in pain and Harry stared when Malfoy proceeded to caress his cheek and kiss it softly, right in front of the furious woman.

"These are your so called friends, Harry. They have to resort to slapping you-" Malfoy started speaking softly, standing close to harry, still caressing his slapped cheek softly.

"Stop it you bloody poof-" She stood up and screamed at Malfoy who closed his eyes to control his temper.

"Enough, Ginny. You have already crossed all the boundaries. We are just leaving." Harry whispered and called "See you later, Molly."

"Ok, Harry." Molly was standing outside and she still did not stop her daughter from slapping him. The realization left Harry stunned and he shook his head and walked towards the floo.

"Where to, Malfoy?"

"Severus's residence. Our bags are kept there. We can live there temporarily. He lives in Godric Hollow, near your mum dad's old home."

"Severus Snape's residence." Harry shouted, trying to forego the lump in his throat at the mention of his parents and Severus Snape and Godric hollow.

Malfoy's soft hand in his soothed the overwhelming sadness that he was feeling and they crossed the floo together.

XXXX

_ **Please review** _


End file.
